<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who loves her most by Saraste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928167">who loves her most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste'>Saraste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 27. dress up, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 27. dress up of Femslash February 2020.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who loves her most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 27. dress up of Femslash February 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a definite glow to Lucy when she dresses up for a party, in her finest, accentuating her best assets so Mina can be proud of her, while also dressing her best </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mina to appreciate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina herself dresses modestly, hiding herself, she does not need to be looked at, she likes to watch others, hide herself in a crowd, be the observer rather than the observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, Lucy is revealing her milky-pale freckled shoulders while showing as much of her bosom as is seemly in polite society, and dressed in cream silk, almost like the bride she’ll never be for the one who loves her most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Mina will be the one who will go home with her tonight, as nothing is more acceptable than two friends sharing their giggles together over their conquests as a night of revel draws to a close. And Mina will be the one to press kisses to Lucy’s shoulders as her head lolls back, unlacing Lucy’s dress at her back, peeling her out of her dress and touch her in ways no man will ever know how to, being men and estranged to the intricacies of female pleasure because they are so intent on their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, Lucy loses herself in Mina’s touch before she is even completely undressed, petticoats being a rare blessing, and she kisses Mina fiercely when the wobbliness of her unsteady legs allow her, still half-tangled in her clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them cares that they crease Lucy’s fine dress between them, someone will sort it later and Lucy has enough to buy dozens of new dresses if she so chooses, so it’s no matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that matter is here, shared between them, in these kisses and murmurations of a love so fierce it won’t bend and shatter, no matter what the world might throw at them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>